The objective of this project is to develop, implement and evaluate an interdisciplinary undergraduate and graduate curriculum in cancer education. This objective will be accomplished in part through the development of independent study materials including: self-instructional packages, patient management problems and computer-managed instruction. Our current and past experience in these areas will allow us to move rapidly in this effort. The need for an independent study approach included within the regular curriculum is apparent. By developing independent study materials and patient management problems, this study proposes to demonstrate that instructional material can be prepared, collected and stored, and disseminated in a manner which would permit the wide-scale adoption of independent study methods in cancer education. Under the direction of Clinical and Basic Science faculty members, this study will combine instructional materials and patient management resources to form a program in which students could study independently, according to their individual differences.